


白色狂潮番外7-逆插

by yuangugu



Category: One Direction
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangugu/pseuds/yuangugu
Summary: 法医如果想上小医生，小医生是不是也会努力完成这个艰巨的挑战呢？会的。真是辛苦的小医生，哈哈哈哈。





	白色狂潮番外7-逆插

他要先操开法医哥哥，一边用道具，一边操硬他。爽得差不多了，法医哥哥把小医生按到身下，换了体位，后面插着棒子，在屁股里嗡嗡响，前面的洞还在滴水，用自己的x液做润滑，一点点进入，操了小医生。

法医会上他，对于小医生可说是意外，他以前从来没想过，但就算又辛苦又累还疼，都甘之如饴。身下的小医生又疼又甜蜜的，抓着法医的手臂，乖乖忍着给他动。水汪汪的大眼睛柔顺又着迷得一直盯着法医哥哥的表情看，配合他如愿以偿心满意足的律动。

不过光靠前面，法医还是没办法射，于是体位又换过来，小医生骑乘在法医哥哥身上，将按摩棒的振动加大，配合他的腰力被顶震得直哼哼，边后扶着法医哥哥的弯曲大长腿，手伸到后面插入他中间的雌穴里。

小医生小小的喉结颤动，顶撞间发出模糊可爱的声音，大眼睛里那水银流动般多情湿润的色泽和痴看自己专注的模样也让法医哥哥心口发颤。小医生手指用力夹住他阴蒂的一瞬间，法医哥哥按住他小细腰一波波射在了他体内。

之后法医哥哥趴着给他的小医生舔硬他的大鸡鸡，小医生刘海湿得贴在额头上，法医哥哥给他拨开边亲边问，要不要再来一次，上我。

小医生一点头，法医哥哥就主动仰身躺好，小腿细长，大腿结实，均称健美的双腿m开腿的粘腻腿间，湿红小洞更是诱惑得不行。他躺平的模样既高傲又放荡，明明浑身上下淫靡不堪，此时深看自己的神情却让小医生想起教堂中互诉誓言般的郑重，他眼中莹莹，扬起下巴对小医生笑一笑，说出足以让小医生沉溺一生的情话：“Come on，my partner。”


End file.
